russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Rosary (Romanian version)
Holy Rosary Semnul crucii: (Sign of the Cross) În numele Tatălui, al Fiului și al Duhului Sfânt. Amin. (In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.) Apostolii Crez: (Apostles Creed) Cred în Dumnezeu, Creatorul atotputernic al cerului și al pământului și în Isus Hristos, singurul Său Fiu, Domnul nostru, care a fost conceput de Duhul Sfânt, născut din Fecioara Maria, suferit sub Ponteu Pilat, a fost răstignit, a murit și a fost îngropat. El a coborât în iad. A treia zi a înviat din morți. El sa înălțat în ceruri și este așezat la dreapta lui Dumnezeu, Tatăl atotputernic. El va veni din nou în slavă pentru a judeca pe cei vii și pe cei morți. Cred în Duhul Sfânt, Biserica Catolică, comuniunea sfinților, iertarea păcatelor, învierea trupului și viața veșnică. Amin. (I believe in God, the Father almighty creator of heaven and earth and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord, who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried. He descended into hell. On the third day he rose again from the dead. He ascended into heaven and is seated at the right hand of God, the Father almighty. He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the Holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and the life everlasting. Amen.) Tatăl nostru: (Our Father) Tatăl nostru, care este în ceruri sfințit, să fie numele tău; Imparatia vine; Voia Ta se face pe pământ așa cum este în ceruri. Dați-ne astăzi pâinea noastră zilnică și ne iartă nouă greșelile noastre, pe măsură ce iertăm pe cei care păcătuiesc împotriva noastră; Și nu ne duce în ispită, ci ne izbăvește de rău. Amin. (Our Father, who art in heaven hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.) Gloria Be: (Glory Be) Slavă fie Tatălui, și Fiului și Duhului Sfânt. Așa cum a fost la început, este acum și va fi vreodată lumea fără sfârșit. Amin. (Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit. As it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen.) Oh, Isuse: (Oh My Jesus) Isuse, Isuse, iartă-ne de păcatele noastre. Salvează-ne de focul iadului. Conduceți toate sufletele în ceruri, în special cele care au cea mai mare nevoie de mila ta. Amin. (O my Jesus, forgive us of our sins. Save us from the fires of hell. Lead all souls into heaven, especially those in most need of thy mercy. Amen.) Bucură-te de Sfânta Regină: (Hail Holy Queen) Bucură-te de Sfânta Regină, de Mama Mercii, de Viața noastră, de dulceața noastră și de speranța noastră. Pentru tine plângem, copii săraci evlavioși ai Evei. Pentru tine trimitem suspinele noastre, plângeți și plângeți în această vale de lacrimi. Întoarceți-vă apoi pe cei mai îndrăzneți pledatori, pe ochii Tăi de milă față de noi și după aceea, exilul nostru, arată-ne, rodul binecuvântat al pântecelui vostru, Isus. O clement, o iubesc, O dulce Fecioară Maria. Rugați-vă pentru noi, Sfânta Maică a lui Dumnezeu, ca să fim vrednici de făgăduințele lui Hristos. Amin. (Hail Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy, our Life, our Sweetness, and our hope. To thee we cry, poor banished children of Eve. To thee we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this vale of tears. Turn then most gracious advocate, Thine eyes of mercy toward us, and after this, our exile, show unto us, the blessed fruit of thy womb, Jesus. O clement, O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary. Pray for us O Holy Mother of God, That we may be made worthy of the promises of Christ. Amen.) Rugăciunea finală: (Final Prayer) Sa ne rugam. O, Dumnezeul, al cărui Fiu născut, prin viața, moartea și învierea Lui, ne-a cumpărat pentru noi răsplata vieții veșnice, dăruiește, Te rog, ca să meditezi asupra acestor mistere ale Sfântului Rozariu al Fecioarei Maria, noi Pot imita ceea ce conțin și pentru a obține ceea ce promite, prin același Hristos Domnul nostru. Amin. (Let us pray. O God, whose only begotten Son, by His life, death, and resurrection, has purchased for us the rewards of eternal life, grant, we beseech Thee, that meditating upon these mysteries of the Most Holy Rosary of the Blessed Virgin Mary, we may imitate what they contain and obtain what they promise, through the same Christ Our Lord. Amen.) Misterele din rozariu (The Rosary Mysteries) Misterele pline de bucurie #The Annunciation #The Visitation #The Nativity #The Presentation in the Temple #The Finding in the Temple Luminoasele Mistere #Botezul lui Isus #Nunta lui Cana #Proclamația Regatului #Transfigurarea #Instituția Euharistiei Misterele întristate #Agonia în grădină #Scuturarea la stâlp #Coroana cu spini #Conducerea Crucii #Răstignirea Misterele glorioase #Învierea #Înălțarea #Apariția Duhului Sfânt #Adormirea Maicii Domnului #Coronamentul Mariei Santisima.